finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mage (Tactics Advance)
The Black Mage is a job in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance for humes, moogles, and nu mou. It learns Black Magic. Nu mou are better suited to be raised as Black Mages because their magic power growth is better than that of moogles and humes. Black Mages can be one of the most powerful jobs early on if raised right and have the right equipment. One combination players can try is equipping a Black Robe and having the S-Ability Turbo MP from the White Mage. Another idea would be to use the Magic Pow+ ability from the Alchemist. Different elemental rods will enhance the power of the spell (i.e. Flame Rod enhances Firaga). Growth Hume Hume Black Mages are less powerful but slightly faster than nu mou Black Mages. While most of their stats are mediocre compared to other hume jobs, they have high MP, exceptional Magic Power, and the highest Resistance of all hume jobs. Moogle The moogle race is handicapped when it comes to magic using. Everything the moogle Black Mage can do, either the hume or nu mou Black Mage can do better. This extends to the moogle's advanced magic job, the Time Mage, which is outclassed in every stat except defense by the nu mou Time Mage. Nu mou The nu mou Black Mage is superior to both the hume and moogle Black Mages. The difference in HP, Speed, and Attack between the three are marginal, and there is a substantial increase in MP, Magic Attack, and Resistance. Nu mou Black Mages have the highest Resistance, tied with moogle Gadgeteers. Abilities Black Magic Reaction Support Combo Overview The iconic spellcaster is available as a basic class for three races. All three have great Magic Resistance, Magic Power, and MP. Conversely, they have low HP, Attack, and Defense. The hume Black Mage has the best Resistance growth and high Magic Power, so it is not a bad class to level up as. It falls short to the might of a nu mou Black Mage, however; although its Attack and Speed are the worst of the three, its great Magic Power and excellent Resistance more than make up for it. Moogle Black Mage has the lowest Attack and Magic Power. The Black Mage has a solid ability set used to target enemies' elemental weaknesses for heavy damage. Spell power can be boosted by use of certain equipment, like the Black Robe and Flame Rod, or with abilities like Geomancy or Magic Pow+. White Mages and most other casters synergize well with the Black Mage's abilities for dealing damage. Black Mage is physically frail and doesn't stand a chance at melee combat. It is targeted by enemy ranged units, like Archers and Gunners. Like most mages, Silence cripples a Black Mage for a period of time. Black Mage lacks healing and status effects, and thus is not good for support. Black Mage doesn't synergize well with physical units, like Fighters, and vice versa. Overall, the Black Mage is a strong and stable class focused on dealing magical damage. It has poor physical capabilities and no support capabilities, but has a decently varied kit of spells that can be strengthened by certain abilities and equipment. Against enemy Black Mages, the player should get up close as Black Mages require some distance to be effective; rushing them with units like Gladiator works well. However, most physical units are vulnerable to Black Magic. Ranged units, like Hunters and Gunners, can inflict major damage to Black Mages while also being faster and more durable. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Black Mage appears on a few cards. BlackMage TCG.png|A Hume Black Mage. BlackMage NuMou TCG.png|A Nu Mou Black Mage. BlackMage Moogle TCG.png|A Moogle Black Mage. Gallery FFTA Fire.png|Fire. FFTA Fira.png|Fira. FFTA Firaga.png|Firaga. FFTA Thunder.png|Thunder. FFTA Thundara.png|Thundara. FFTA Thundaga.png|Thundaga. FFTA Blizzard.png|Blizzard. FFTA Blizzara.png|Blizzara. FFTA Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga. es:Mago negro (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) it:Mago nero (Tactics Advance) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance